1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for using computer network technology to provide consumers with resource management capabilities and to provide retailers, service providers and manufacturers with enhanced marketing channels.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet has evolved into an entire marketplace offering consumers the ability to shop for goods and services and make transactions electronically without leaving their home. The Internet has also expanded distribution channels and ways of reaching consumers through advertising for retailers, service providers and manufacturers. The Internet and a number of more evolutionary technologies have also evolved to provide retailers, service providers and manufacturers (“retailers”) with ways to attract consumers to their traditional sources of goods. For example, many retailers sell gift cards that may be redeemed at the retailers' stores for a predetermined amount. Many retailers have also established loyalty programs, or awards programs, and some have provided consumers with access to accounts over the Internet. Retailers have also used the Internet to provide consumers with coupons, and directed notices of offers and savings. Retailers may obtain Marketing information about consumers to help them determine what's selling and what's not.
Despite the revolutionary growth of the Internet as a market place, there are frustrations faced by both consumers and retailers alike. Consumer frustration primarily centers on resource management issues (managing information, gift cards, coupons, receipts, spam, loyalty program cards, rebates, etc). While gift cards have become popular, they've also become a source of confusion and clutter. A consumer cannot know the balance on most gift cards without visiting the store, and often, a consumer will have many gift cards from a wide variety of retailers. Keeping track of the gift cards requires meticulous record-keeping. Many gift cards often end up being unused, providing no advantage to the consumer and little advantage to the retailer. In addition to gift cards, consumers often experience frustration with having to store receipts, or receiving unsolicited offers by email, or having to keep track of many passwords to access many accounts for loyalty programs or award programs.
Retailer frustration centers on having poor access to consumer attention and information. Consumers faced with an overwhelming number of offers and ads find it difficult to take advantage of such offers and ads leaving retailers clueless as to how successful their campaigns are, or what products are selling as a result of the campaigns, or who is buying what products. Furthermore, retailers often direct a campaign to a particular consumer that is wholly uninterested in the product or service, or is uninterested at that particular time. Retailers generally over communicate with consumers, hoping to catch them at a time when they will be interested, leading to consumers being inundated with irrelevant communications. These frustrations are not only related but are literally caused by the opposing party. Trying to solve the needs of one without simultaneously addressing the needs of the other is an exercise in futility.
There is a need for consumers to manage and consolidate shopping resources. In addition, a need exists to provide retailers with access to consumers in an informed and focused way. There is a need as well for systems and methods that would accomplish both improved consumer resource management and improved access to those consumers for retailers.